1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) and in particular to Java Service Component Architecture (SCA). Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for dynamically generating enterprise java beans (EJBs) for a simple SCA Plain Old Java Object (POJO) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service Component Architecture (SCA) provides a programming model for building applications and systems based on Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA). Service Component Architecture (SCA) includes a set of services which are assembled together to provide a particular business need. Basic unit of deployment is a composite which holds set of services which can be accessed externally. A composite can contain one or more components which provide the business function. Components provide their business function through a service and consume a business function through a reference. Composite Service provides one or more business functions which are defined by a service interface. Service is exposed to external callers through service binding. SCA composite can expose its service to Java Enterprise Edition (EE) application through Enterprise Java Bean (EJB) binding (Stateless Session Bean Binding), which exposes composite service through a Stateless session bean.
Java is an object-oriented programming language, which utilizes high-level syntax derived from C and C++, but includes a simpler object model with fewer low-level facilities. Java programs are typically compiled into “bytecode”, which can either be interpreted at run time or compiled into native machine code for execution. Java programs utilize configurable security features to enable selective restriction of network and/or file access operations. A bundle of related Java programs is known as a Java platform. A Java platform utilizes an execution engine (also referred to as a virtual machine), a compiler, and a set of standards libraries to ensure compatibility with multiple processors and operating systems (OSs). Note that the terms Java, J2EE and Javabeans are registered trademarks of Oracle and/or its affiliates.
Various Java platforms are available, including Java Standard Edition (SE) for desktop computers, Java EE (formerly known as J2EE) for internet servers and Java Micro Edition (ME) for hand-held electronic devices. In particular, Java EE is typically utilized to develop and run distributed multi-tier architecture applications that utilize modular software components defined by multiple specifications to create enterprise applications that are portable and scalable between different technologies. Conventional Java EE specifications include application programming interface (API) specifications and EJB specifications. Specifically, the EJB specification is a modular, server-side component that provides a standard way to implement “back end” business logic functions (as opposed to “front end” user interface functions) found in enterprise applications. The EJB specification handles common enterprise issues (e.g., persistence, transactional integrity, and security) in a standard way, thereby leaving developers free to concentrate on specific program issues.